


Helping Hands

by BlueJeansWhiteShirt



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alex just wants to be friends, Gym Sex, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sebastian is mean, Shower Sex, wasting water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJeansWhiteShirt/pseuds/BlueJeansWhiteShirt
Summary: Sebastian is dragged to the gym against his will. Alex just wants to help out.





	

Sebastian could think of nothing worse than the Hell that he currently faced: all the happy, smiling people, the bright lights, the spandex....gross. He had entered the abyss of the Stardew Valley Gym.

“Sebby,” His mom had wheedled. “It’s a beautiful day. Why don’t you come to the gym and get some exercise with me?”

 

“Mom, I’d rather--”

 

“If you don’t do it, I’m cutting off your Internet.”

 

“I’ll get my stuff.”

 

He regarded the equipment with a kind of detached horror, the thousand-yard stare of the condemned. Ok, this couldn’t be too complicated. That was the...running thing, that there is the pull-y guy, and those must be the...um....the stair dudes. He settled on going to the free weights and doing some bicep curls. He remembered doing these in phys. Ed, he wasn’t an idiot, god.

 

“Your form’s wrong, bro.”

 

Oh, god.

 

Sebastian desperately wanted to ignore that voice, but it was too late. Alex had stomped over and pushed himself into his personal space as if he had been invited. “I didn’t ask for a critique,” Sebastian grumbled, continuing his best impression of a guy doing bicep curls.

 

Alex rolled his eyes and went to stand behind him, one hand touching Sebastian’s stomach, the other pressed on his upper back. “You’re going to hurt yourself just flinging the weights around like that. Tighten your stomach, dude.”

 

Sebastian did so, glaring at Alex in the mirror.

 

“Yup,” Alex continued, undisturbed by the smaller man’s ire. “Slow down your curl...yeah...you need to tighten your muscles at the top of the range of motion and all the way to the bottom, otherwise all that energy is wasted.” His hands went to support the underside of Sebastian’s arms, guiding him into the correct posture.

 

Sebastian felt awkward and out of place already, and being under Alex’s analytical gaze made him even more uncomfortable. “I really don’t need your help,” He asserted, staring purposefully at the floor.

 

“Mmm hmm.” Alex replied. “Come here much?”

 

Sebastian looked into the mirror to glare at him. “Maybe I’m too busy doing actual work?” He snapped.

 

Alex shrugged. “Maybe. Alright, let’s see your overhead press.”

 

“My whatthefuck?” Sebastian spluttered as his self-appointed coach guided his arms up into the beginning of the range of motion. He angrily squirmed out of position and turned to face Alex. “Listen, I didn’t even ask for your help, what is your problem?”

 

“Just trying to lend a hand, dude,” Alex replied. “It’s dangerous to lift with bad form.”

 

Sebastian put the weights down peevishly and began to step away. “Well, I just won’t lift, then.” He stomped off in the direction of the locker room. “Dealing with you is enough of a fucking work out.”

 

-*- 

Sebastian hated to admit when others were right, especially when the opinion of the town douchebag was involved, but his back twinged uncomfortably as if he had pulled something. He glanced at his phone- still an hour left before Robin finished her class. Might as well shower to pass the time. He had just turned on one of the faucets and was in the process of disrobing when Alex sauntered in.

 

“Hey, bro.”

 

“I’m not your bro. Are you here to harass me with more meat-head propaganda?” Sebastian growled, crossing his arms over his naked chest.

 

Alex shrugged. “Nah, I’m here to shower. I actually did a workout today.” He pulled his shirt off as if to punctuate that statement, revealing his beautifully toned upper body.

 

Sebastian suddenly felt too skinny, too pale. Alex was tanned and exceptionally fit, looking like he belonged on the cover of a fitness magazine. He was so well cut that Sebastian could almost identify each separate muscle group in his arms. Not that he was looking, or anything.

 

“You got that shower running for me already? Thanks, bro!” Alex grinned at Sebastian’s angry splutter and took off his pants and underwear. He toed off his socks, balled everything up, and stuffed it into his locker. His twist to the side allowed a peek at the curve of his ass and Sebastian quickly looked away, busying himself with his phone. Alex strode past him and into the bank of steam.

 

Sebastian was now caught between two choices: 1) Put his shirt back on and leave, thus freeing himself from Alex but exposing himself to an angry Robin; 2) Get naked and shower like nothing is wrong. Ugh. He swallowed his bile at the thought, but decided to go with option 2. Fuck it. He wasn’t intimidated by Alex, nor did he care what he thought. He disrobed, put his stuff away, then strode meaningfully into the shower area, avoiding Alex’s eyes.

 

He started his own shower, stepping into the stream and wetting his hair. He allowed his eyes to close, pushing his hair back. The water was a nice temperature, though he winced at the pressure on his sore back. Fuck, he must have pulled something.

 

“Don’t tell me you’re sore from, like, 12 bicep curls?” Alex called.

 

“Dude.” Sebastian turned to regard him, his face flushing with rage. “Literally no one asked for your input. We can’t all spend our days-” He imitated Alex’s bro affectation, “- _getting fucking ripped, brah_.”

 

Alex laughed. “Take it easy, Sebby, I’m just making an observation.”

 

“Well go observe somewhere else.”

 

“Nah.” Alex turned off his own faucet and came to stand near Sebastian. “Let me rub your back.”

 

“What the fuck-” Sebastian began, but Alex rolled his eyes and held up his hands.

 

“Dude. Relax. I’m not trying to insult you or make you feel bad. If those kinks in your back aren’t worked out it will affect your posture. I’m just trying to be friendly.”

 

Sebastian warily maintained eye contact, feeling his anger begin to ebb. Alex was trying to be nice and he had thrown a hissy fit and stomped away. Alex was trying to fix his own shitty posture and he was pushing him away...God, he was such a dick.

 

“Sebastian?” Alex tried again, softly.

 

Sebastian sighed and hung his head. “Fine,” he murmured.

 

Alex smiled and slotted himself behind the smaller man, his fingers immediately beginning to probe his back. “This is probably going to hurt,” he said cheerfully, before _DIGGING HIS FINGERS_ into the sore flesh.

 

Sebastian yelped and tried to wriggle away, but Alex gripped his shoulders, grinding the heels of his hands in.

 

“Shh, relax,” Alex soothed, working the area mercilessly. “It’ll only hurt for a bit.”

 

Sebastian tried to retort but the only sound that came out of his mouth was, “GACK” so he clenched his jaw shut and resorted to breathing hard through his nose.

 

“Almost got it,” Alex murmured. He was close enough that he might as well have been kissing Sebastian’s ear. This, however, was nowhere near as awkward as when the knot in his muscles finally relaxed and Sebastian moaned in contentment. “Feels good?” Alex asked softly.

 

It was then that Sebastian noticed how close the other man’s mouth was to his ear, and how close their bodies were. He stilled, causing his muscles to clench.

 

“Are you ok?” Alex asked quietly.

 

“I...”

 

“Do you want me to stop?” The large hands on his back moved to squeeze  his upper arms soothingly, gentling him.

 

“No, it’s just...I mean... This is just kinda weird, don’t you think?” He maintained a steady gaze on his own feet, his face flushing again with embarrassment. 

 

“I’m trying to help out,” Alex chuckled. “You’re the one acting like I just asked to suck your cock.”

 

Sebastian hung his head. Ugh, again with the awkwardness.

 

“So, do you want me to stop or what?” Alex prompted.

 

“Go ahead.” Sebastian mumbled, relaxing his shoulders. The harsh dig into his upper back resumed and he grit his teeth.

 

“You know, dude, you’ve actually got a nice frame,” Alex commented. “Get some muscle on you and you’d look great.”

 

Sebastian snorted. “Are you negging me?”

 

Alex chuckled, playfully giving Sebastian’s back a pat. “Nope. You’ve got a cute frame, that’s all.” 

 

“Cute?” Sebastian threw him a glance over his shoulder. Alex waggled his eyebrows at him.

 

“Yup, cute as a button.”

 

“And what would you call yourself?” He paused, sighing as Alex’s thumbs started to work into the sides of his neck.

 

“I’m hot as hell, you hadn’t noticed?”

 

Sebastian rolled his eyes and would have returned to their banter, honest, he would have, but Alex’s thumbs stroked his neck and his hands squeezed, and Sebastian was ashamed as his eyes fluttered closed and his mouth formed a quiet groan.

 

“ Yeah? That’s good?” Alex asked, sounding almost expectant.

 

“Yeah...” Sebastian sighed.

 

The hands rubbed that spot, fingers and hands squeezing, rolling, thumbs stroking.

 

“Yeah...Can I rub your chest?” Alex leaned closer, his hands already sliding up and over his shoulders.

 

“I guess.” Sebastian was again aware of the awkwardness of their position, and of a new tension filling the room, as heady as steam. He had the impression that a threshold was about to be crossed.

 

Alex’s hands left his shoulders to loop underneath Sebastian’s armpits. His hands settled firmly on Sebastian’s pecs and began kneading. Sebastian glanced over his shoulder: the other man’s expression was neutral, though his face was flushed. He met Sebastian’s gaze as if daring him to comment on the situation. Still keeping their gazes locked, Alex brushed over a nipple with his fingertips.

 

Sebastian exhaled sharply.

 

“Tell me to stop and I will,” Alex said. His gaze burned into Sebastian’s, hands stilling.

 

“What if someone comes in?” Sebastian asked quietly, leaning his head back on Alex’s shoulder.

 

Alex smirked. “Nothing weird going on here,” He rolled the nipple between thumb and forefinger, his other hand squeezing the opposite pec. “Just giving you a relaxing massage.”

 

Sebastian moaned, letting his eyes close as Alex’s hands played with his chest.  He hadn’t been aware of how sensitive his nipples were before.  Heat began to pool in the cradle of his pelvis and he shifted his stance, feeling an answering hardness brush against his ass.  Alex ground up against him, squeezing harder.

 

“Mm, getting nice and big for me?” He rasped into Sebastian’s ear. He sucked the lobe into his mouth and scraped his teeth over it, earning a surprised squeak.

 

Sebastian turned his head, his eyes zeroing in on Alex’s mouth. How had he not noticed how pillowy Alex’s lips were before...

 

“Can I touch you, Sebastian?” Alex asked, forcing his eyes up.

 

“You  _are_ touching me,” Sebastian replied.

 

Alex leaned in, his lips brushing Sebastian’s, both of them sharing the same humid air. Alex’s tongue flicked out to lick the other’s lower lip, prompting a sigh. “Can I give you a handjob?”

 

Sebastian’s eyes rolled back and he nodded, Alex’s hands immediately going down to clasp at his growing erection. One hand rested on Sebastian’s slim hip, the other slowly pumped at the head of his dick, rolling the foreskin up and down.

 

“Fuck, you’ve got a nice dick,” Alex mumbled in his ear. “Feels so fucking good in my hand.”

 

“Yeah,” Sebastian groaned in response, not sure what exactly he was agreeing with.  He looked down at his dick fucking into Alex’s large, tanned hand and his hips stuttered forward. Behind him, Alex sighed approvingly, speeding up his hand and pressing himself harder against Sebastian. A particularly devilish twist of his hand prompted an open-mouthed moan, which Sebastian immediately cut off, horrified as he heard it echo.

 

“Let me hear you, baby.” Alex squeezed again, his other hand grabbing an ass cheek.

 

“Fuck,” Sebastian answered quietly, almost surprised. The hand on his dick continued its cunning strokes, teasing out moans and sighs.

 

“Put your hands on the wall,” Alex panted against the side of his face, and Sebastian complied, leaning his weight into his hands, his lower back arching. “Mm, yeah...grind back on me, let me feel that ass.”

 

The hand on his ass cheek gave him a swat and Sebastian felt the heat pool lower in his gut, his legs beginning to tremble. “Oh shit...”

 

“Someone likes getting spanked.” Alex commented, and Sebastian could hear the dark smile on his lips. They fell into a rhythm, Sebastian thrusting forward into Alex’s squeezing, twisting hand and arching back into a squeeze or slap on his ass.

 

“Fuck...oh, fuck...oh...” Sebastian grunted. He was shaking in earnest now, rolling his hips back faster. 

 

Alex wrapped an arm around the smaller man’s chest and hauled him upright. Sebastian immediately turned his head, nose-to-nose with Alex, and leaned in, licking into his mouth. It was Alex’s turn to moan, kissing him back with enthusiasm, their tongues rolling and pushing against each other.

 

Reluctantly, Sebastian pulled away. “ I’m gonna cum,” he sighed, his eyes heavy-lidded.

 

Alex groaned and tightened his grip on Sebastian’s dick. He pressed their foreheads together, panting. “Let it out, baby.” He murmured.

 

Sebastian leaned back in for a rough kiss as he began cumming, his hips pushing forward insistently, moaning into Alex’s mouth. Alex’s hand coaxed him through, his cum splattering against the wall. With a final sigh, Sebastian pulled out of the kiss and rested his head on Alex’s shoulder. The taller man supported him as he quivered bonelessly, pliant as Alex guided him under the warm spray of the shower to clean off.

 

“ Do you want me to...” Sebastian turned, slightly wobbly in the afterglow. He looked down at Alex’s erection, still rock hard and flushed a deep red. “I mean, I haven’t had much practice with guys, but...”

 

Alex smiled. “If you’re cool with it, I think I want to play with your ass a bit.” His hands came to rest on Sebastian’s hips, stroking reassuringly. “Only if you’re cool with it, though.”

 

Sebastian considered, weighing his options. Of course, he could refuse, get dressed, then make his way home and furiously jerk off.  He had never had anyone else’s fingers near his ass, short of a few late-night explorations...Although there had been that time where Sam had grabbed two handfuls of his ass, but quickly let him go and laughed the whole situation off and blamed it on being too high. 

 

“Okay,” he agreed quietly, receiving a beaming smile. “Just be careful, I haven’t let anyone do this before.”

 

“No problem,” Alex leaned in, his lips brushing the smaller man’s temple. “Just let me take care of you.”

 

Sebastian  _did not_ moan at that, nor did he arch his lower back and push up against an inquisitive finger. Definitely not. The touch began softly, just fingertips caressing his hole, almost patting him. The warmth of the shower added extra stimulation as it ran down his back and between his cheeks, warming Alex’s hand.

 

“Fuck,” Alex sighed, his eyes fluttering closed as he pressed harder.

 

Sebastian wrapped his arms around his partner, letting his head droop. The tip of a finger slowly breached him and both men moaned loudly. Alex picked up one of his legs and guided it to rest on his hip, spreading Sebastian’s ass cheeks further apart. His finger rubbed in a slow circle, encouraging the muscle to relax.

 

“Fuck, I knew you’d have such a perfect little hole waiting for me,” Alex whispered breathlessly, opening his eyes to stare wantonly at Sebastian. His finger pulsed and circled, and Sebastian rocked back experimentally. The situation was not ideal since there was no lube, but Alex was panting and groaning as if he was the one getting finger-fucked. He pulled his finger out gently, spreading Sebastian’s ass with both hands, squeezing hard.

 

Sebastian reached down and grabbed Alex’s dick, earning a deep moan. He began to pump him as he would his own dick, hard and fast, and he looked down to watch the pre-cum leaking over his hand. 

 

“I’m close...holy fuck.” Alex rocked his hips into Sebastian’s strokes, his fingers returning to press against Sebastian’s hole.

 

Sebastian felt a twinge in his lower belly, absurdly turned on. Here he was jerking the town hottie off in the gym showers where anyone could walk in and see him getting his ass played with by said hottie. The goddamn mayor could walk in. Sebastian looked up at Alex’s face, taking in the almost-pained expression, the furrowed brow, the open, moaning mouth. He sank to his knees, closing his mouth around the tip of Alex’s dick, holding Alex’s eyes with his own.

 

“Oh-!” Alex came, his hands resting on Sebastian’s head. Sebastian almost pulled away as the first spurt hit his tongue, but he held on, allowing the rest to flood his mouth. He continued to stroke as Alex came down from the high, as the final drops pulsed onto his tongue. He swallowed and grimaced a bit at the bitter taste.

 

The two would have continued to bask in their combined afterglow, but were interrupted by a loud buzzing. Sebastian’s phone.

 

“Oh, shit, what time is it?” Sebastian got up and scurried as quickly as his jello legs could take him into the locker room, fishing out his phone. The message on the screen read: “ _ready to go? -mom_.” He turned as Alex turned off the shower and made his way in at a leisurely pace, a blissful smile on his lips.

 

“Gotta go?” He asked, wrapping Sebastian in a hug.

 

“Yeah, mom’s waiting for me,” Sebastian replied, craning his head. Alex leaned down and kissed him, pushing his tongue into his mouth, tasting himself. Sebastian moaned,  but disengaged reluctantly, pulling his clothes out of his locker.

 

“I wanna do this again,” Alex said huskily.

 

“Me too, actually.” Sebastian quickly toweled off, pulling on his clothes. He felt bad bolting on Alex so soon after what they had done, but his phone was beeping insistently. He texted back: “ _be right out_ ” and then pulled on his shoes. 

 

People were starting to file into the locker room. Evidently the gym was closing for the night and people were eager to get back to their homes. Sebastian walked to the door, then turned to look at Alex.

 

“Thanks for the help.”

 

Alex winked. “Any time, Sebby.” 

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> This has been the first fic I've written since like 2013. Do be gentle. 
> 
> Check me out at bluejnswhtshrt.tumblr.com for more quality shitposting.


End file.
